Jesse Ames
Lord Jesse Ames '''is one of the few true devout followers of the Twilight's Hammer. His interests are what is best for him self power wise, the return of the cult, and of course protecting his own when it comes down to it. Yet, most of Lord Ames's personal life is shrouded in mystery, deception, and many lies that he finds himself making to keep himself out of the reach of the so called public. Specifically in the Alliance capitol of Stormwind due to the simple and remote fact that Jess is a criminal by their standards for being a cultist of the Twilight's Hammer. =Description= ----The man before you is about average, but slightly thinner then he should be; His armor seem to snug into his body, but only by slight alterations. His mass body weight including armor would be around 160 Pounds at least, but with out his armor more than likely 140 pounds - maybe even less. He's appearance can be quite deceiving and while he is still a spell-caster? He keeps that part of himself quite hidden. He has dark brown eyes that shift towards bright violet in darker light. The man before you is a decently experienced Twilight caster, Blood Magic user, and moderate assassin. Armor '''Suit;' He is never scene in public with this on, but when he is? His hair is slicked back, his pale skin shows in the sunlight, and his dark black eyes seem to scold everyone in sight. White Priest like robes; There are times when Lord Ames decides to put on a show so to speak, dressing in his white robes, and 'lounging' in the Cathedral to spread the word, talk to people, and more or less enjoy a quiet day mocking the Light and what it stands for. Purple robes''' '''(Fireweave set); This is the most usual set you would find this self proclaimed Lord in. In fact, most of the time he wears this set when he goes anywhere...be it a cultist gathering or even a simple stroll in the city. '''Green set (Crafted Dreadful Glad); Something that is only scene on rare occasions personally, the Lord only wears this when he's in Duskwood, it's tighter then normal, and seems to fit one of his more darker moods. Dark Coven Set; Lord Ames has several variations of this set, sometimes with the hood, sometimes with out, and other times with his prized Master's Hat on. Of course, no one manages to see his face when he has this on, and it wouldn't be on in a city...not even a non major one. Relentless Gladiator's set; (WIP) Weapons Lord Ames's weapons are mostly his magic; Blood Magic, Twilight magic, and of course Fel magic. He has his blood blade with him at all times, but it seems to change shape from time to time; Sometimes even changing form entirely or...perhaps that has to do with the Earthereal. He has a thick belt around him at all times as well, the belt itself changing colors, and of course it has around six pouches that hold several things such as; Syringes, Sedatives, and a few other things the Lord could need including access to his Island to grab a few extra things. Appearance (WIP) Hair Lord Ames always has his short pitch black hair slicked back with massive amounts of gel. This even is done when he's wearing a cowl, his face is clean shaven, and he tries to make sure that his hair never goes lighter then the darkest he can make it. =History= ---- (WIP) Youth (WIP) (Faction) Officially,' Lord Ames' declares himself as neutral with the war for Azeroth that has been going on for as long as he remembers, but unofficially his views are pro -Twilight's Hammer, Old gods, and death to the Alliance. (Title) Jesse Ames is a self-proclamed Lord of The Hidden Isle. The Hidden Isle is a massive isle that is somewhere between Eastern kingdoms and Kalimdor via the Forbidding Sea. (WIP) =Personality= ---- Lord Ames has several sides to his personality; Public view; This is when he's usually with people who only know him for a short time. He can be kind, knowledgeable about most subjects, and keeps to his usual lies about what he does. Personal public view; This is when he's around people who know him decently enough, but not all his secrets. He can be cunning at times, kid, but also seems to be full of himself in some matters. Out of public view; When he's around his own friends that know him inside and out or when he's with his buisness contacts. He's a die hard cultist, has little regard for the law, and would sacrifice anyone to further his own aims. Beliefs (WIP) Quirks (WIP) Relationships Lord Ames doesn't publicly express who he knows unless it comes up in a conversation of some sort, but here is a short list of who he knows that are of interest to him personally. Stax or rather Nox; A useful contact. Lewin; Cultist friend Spellstone; Teacher Inarius von Lairton ; Best friend 'Matthias Weste's; Friend Raistlinn Greywhisper; Enemy (Hostile towards) '''Dathingan; '''Spellstone's brother Zanouri Sprigglesprocket; Cultist that he knows (Hostile towards) Leviathan; Friend if you can dare be a friend with a Death Knight. (WIP) Category:Alteraci Category:Characters Category:Cult of the Twilight's Hammer Category:Criminals Category:Warlocks Category:Cult of the Damned Category:Burning Legion